The Serpent's Hook
by So.FearThe.Fire
Summary: Based around the beginning of season 6 in True Blood. The town of Bon Temp is finally quiet, but trouble far greater than Vampires, werewolves, witches and power-hunger people is coming. Can Bon Temp withstand the storm coming its way or will it fall into ashes? Find out. OC/Eric, OC/Jason, and later on Sookie/Alcide
1. Prologue

_ I stood firmly at the hide out I had made outside the Compton residence. This was where the new King of Louisiana lived and ruled. It was barely a palace. Throwing back my reddish blonde hair I watched as the front door opened. There the Stackhouse girl stepped out, alongside her were two Vampires. One I knew as Eric Northman while the other I had yet to investigate. Once they were gone from my view I walked out towards the house. The air was still as I stalked my way to the front door. In the window of the door I checked that my eyes stayed their human blue colour before I knocked. _

_ The door opened instantly. "Just leave…" ordered a tall red headed teen. I tilted my head to the side as she looked at me. Jessica Hamby was a sorry excuse for an existence when she had been human. A smile rose on my lips. "I'm here for the King of Louisiana" I said calmly._

_"And who might you be?" she asked firmly with a bitchy smile in return. The red around her eyes told me she had been crying. In a weakened state one word from me would have had her crumbling at my feet. _

_"I'm none of your business; I'm here for Bill Compton"_

_"If you are from the council, you have no right to…"_

_"Just shut up," I waved my hand and watched as she struggled to speak. I stepped passed her and looked up the stairs. There he stood. Bill Compton. The man I was going to steal the throne off. _

_ Jessica grabbed me by the shoulders. I waved my hand again and she crashed through the wall with a sharp piece of wood threatening to stake her right there. "Now I believe we should talk," I grinned. _


	2. Chapter 1

Lafayette watched Sookie waltz around Merlotte's as if she had no care in the world. According to her there would be no vampires to destroy her life. If there was one thing Lafayette was sure of was that Vampires were drawn to her. Arlene huffed at the kitchen counter as she waited for food. "You know, you could come in here and help if you really have nothing better to do then to huff at me," Lafayette said to her. Arlene looked at him and turned away. Merlotte's wasn't busy, it only had two tables ordering food and the rest were drinking. Slowly Lafayette placed the finished dishes on the counter and rang the bell. Arlene appeared in an instant and with a huff she took it away.

With nothing to do Lafayette walked out of the kitchen towards the bar. Sam was nowhere to be seen that day. Not since the broadcast of his girlfriend was on TV. Arlene had been badgering on about where Sam had gone. Lafayette had reached boiling point. Hell, he had reach boiling point when Zeus died. His eyes flickered to Sookie who was in her own small world. Tara had always been good with Sookie, but right now all Lafayette wanted to do was to pull her out of her dreamland and shove her into reality. The reality was that Vampires will kill humans including her and Sookie, herself, only brings trouble.

Bending down he pulled out the tequila and poured himself a double shot. Downing it, he watched as someone he had never seen before stepped into Merlotte's. She was fair skinned, that only looked paler against her reddish blonde hair. While her eyes darted around the restaurant as if she would be attacked at any minute. Then they fell on Lafayette. Pour blue orbs that showed determination in their depths. Sookie once again went to greet a stranger. Her bouncy blonde self just loved working straight into trouble's path. "Can I help you?" Sookie asked with her usually friendly smile.

"I just need a drink is all," the woman answered in a husky voice.

"Well go right ahead," Sookie smiled as she stepped out of the woman's way. The woman walked over a sat on one of the stools at the bar. "Can I get three of those?" she asked pointing at the bottle of tequila in Lafayette's hand. He simply smiled and poured four shoots, three for her and one for himself.

"Rough day?" he asked as he pushed them in her directions.

"Oh, you have no idea" she answered before downing all three too quickly for an occasional drinker. Her blue eyes looked around the restaurant as she took in every detail. "Get much business?" she asked.

"Some, not much today though" he answered.

"Any Vampires?" she asked looking back at him. Lafayette watched her. Her pale skin still looked like there was life in there, but you could never be too sure.

"You know, I ain't seen you around this town before" he mentioned looking at her closely.

Her eyes widened and smile lifted on her lips. Her nail tapped on the wood of the bar and she leaned in closer before pointing again at the tequila bottle. "Oh, I just moved here. I'm currently living in a caravan but that's only because I'm still looking at the property here. I found a real nice one, all I have to do is impress the owners" she answered as he poured another double shot for her. As he pushed it towards her, her fingers grazed his wrist. A lightning bolt shot straight up his arm. Something dark crept closer to the surface. Lafayette stared at the woman. She no longer seemed human. "Sookie, I need to have a word with you" he said, making an excuse to leave the woman drinking.

Sookie followed him towards the kitchen. Lafayette turned to her and kept his voice low and quiet as he spoke. "Who is that woman at the bar?" he asked, "Could you do your psychic thing on her?" Sookie crossed her arms and stared at him. "Sook, you better do this. You bring trouble around here all the fucking time. Just do this and we could run her out of town before anything happens". Sookie looked through the kitchen window at the reddish blonde woman at the bar. No thoughts were coming off her but it didn't feel like it did with the Vampires. She looked back to Lafayette. "Nothing wrong with her," she lied. Relief covered Lafayette's face before he walked on passed her back to the bar.

The woman watched both of them return. Arlene was already on the scene. "You that traveller that's parked themselves on the Compton land?" she asked in her high pitch voice.

"Temporarily yes," the woman answered, "But I prefer being called by my name". Arlene snapped her mouth shut. "It's Antoinette, but you can call me Anna. It'd be easier for you" the woman grinned. Lafayette had to hold back his laughter but anyone who could shut Arlene up for even five minutes was a godsend.

"Now if y'all excuse me, I'll be on my way." She said moving from her stool, "It was nice meeting y'all…What're your names?" she asked realising she hadn't asked.

"I'm Sookie, that's Lafayette and Arlene," Sookie answered with a smile.

"Well, like I said. It was nice meeting y'all" at that the woman, Anna left.

It was two hours later when Merlotte's closed. Sookie drove home and Arlene headed off shortly after. Lafayette locked up and stared up at the moon. The full moon practically teased his fears. The night meant everything that went bump in the night would usually kill anyone they came across. A headache soared in his head. Light flashed before his eyes. He knew this feeling. He dreaded this feeling. But this time he couldn't brush it away. Instead Lafayette just watched as he followed some unspoken order.

Like a creature possessed he hurried down the main road until he reached the perimeter of the Compton Estate. No one protected it any more. Instead there was an eerie silence and still over the land. As if he knew what he was doing his body confidently walked towards the door. His face became distorted the closer he got to the house. The whiter-walled building loomed over him, but the feel of the magic in the air lured him closer. What felt like lightning shook his body to the core and Lafayette finally felt some freedom in his movements.

That freedom was lost when he saw his face in the window. The painted up shaman face snarled back at him, this time he couldn't draw the spirit back. Instead he was stuck in his body unable to avoid what was about to happen. His hand lifted to the door and he knocked. Three times. No answer. Lafayette's possessed being didn't wait for a late response, instead a few words left his lips. Fire blazed up from the roots. A shrill scream echoed in the air as a burning vampire threw themselves from one of the top windows. The body flopped on the ground as she rolled herself back and forth trying to rid herself of the flames.

The shaman looked on in mere pleasure. As the lower part of the house was burning brightly and the wood was breaking, the burning vampire screamed out "Bill!" her voice raw with emotion. Blood fell from her eyes as she could only looked on.

The scene wasn't over.

A bloodied figure stepped out from the burning carcass of the house. The shaman looked upon him and spoke out in English, "The Demon says goodbye". The bloodied figure of Bill Compton snarled and the shaman muttered a few more incoherent words. Bill jumped at Lafayette. In mid-air his face changed. Sores started to build up on his skin. Light burst through his mouth. Eyes stared in fear at the shaman. In seconds Bill Compton was nothing more than a few pound of rotting flesh on the ground.

Laughter broke out from the distance and the flames that had consumed the house had disappeared. "I didn't think it would be so entertaining to witness," a sweet female voice echoed through the ground. Red eyes to Lafayette's left caught his attention, "You're work is done, go home". At that everything for Lafayette went black.

A week passed since Sookie found out Bill had died. But the worse news came that morning just before her shift. The new girl in town, Antoinette, had taken up residence in the old Compton house. The furniture that Bill had owned was thrown out for her own stuff. Out of town decorators had been in and out of that building since the minute Antoinette had moved there. Sookie found herself an hour before her shift at Merlotte's walking up to the house. After Bill died and Jessica found to be missing after her visit to Fangtasia, no Vampires even stepped on that land. From where Sookie was she could see Antoinette carrying boxes into the house. Dressed those short shorts and a tight tank top, she had lured most of the men from Bon Temps to carry the heavy stuff.

Antoinette's eyes landed on Sookie and a smile swept across her face. "Oh, Sookie how nice of you to drop by" she called out. Sookie was torn between yelling out profanities and smiling back. She decided playing nice was better than anything. Antoinette stepped off the porch and hurried towards Sookie. "Hey, I heard you know a great Vampire bar" she said with glee. Sookie was slightly unbalanced by the notion.

"The bar has been closed," Sookie answered.

"But I hear you and the owner are close. Couldn't you get little ol' me in just for one night. I never been up close with a vampire before" she cooed. Her accent slipped the tiniest bit. "It's one of the reasons I moved here. My ol' town never attracted their kind. Shame really. But Bon Temps seems perfect for pleasure and business".

"Well, I guess we could go there tonight. But I won't go in" Sookie answered remembering the fact that she had turned Eric away.

"But I can't go in there alone, what if something happened to me?" Antoinette pleaded, "You only have to stay by my side as I check the place out for my business".

Sookie's eyes widened. "What business?"

"I've been looking for a new venture. I sell a new type synthetic blood, kind of like tru blood, to vampire businesses however this area is one of the most popular and I'm losing out," Anna looked towards the men moving her furniture, "people in this town can't find out, but I have a proposition for your friend Eric. I was going to ask Bill but he died before I had the chance".

"Well, I'll see what I can do" Sookie said. Antoinette smiled and then looked back at the house. "I kind of feeling like I'm jumping in someone's grave with moving in so early after his death". Sookie shivered slightly. The loss had hit her hard. "Do you want a drink?" Anna asked. Sookie shook her head, "I have to be a work soon, but I'll come round tonight after my shift to take you to Eric's". Antoinette smiled and watched Sookie leave.

Slowly Antoinette turned back the house. A knowing smile rested on her lips. Her foot tapped the ground where she stood. It was a good job fairies couldn't read Vampire thoughts. Jessica lay suffering in a silver clad coffin just six feet below their feet. Antoinette let her seductive wiggle return to her hips as she hurried back to her house. The men kept carrying the boxes. From that Sookie's point of view they would have been doing it out of their own will. But a little bit a persuasion always helped things along. "You boys really know how to help a girl out," she smiled as the Sheriff stepped out. Andy Belflour looked tired but it didn't stop her magic working on the poor soul. Even his deputy Jason Stakehouse was willing to help without persuasion.

The young deputy stepped out following Andy and eyed her up. "I think we got everything Anna," he said as he straightened up.

"My, my" she grinned, "well I best start unpacking". He smiled in return will Andy stood there like a lovesick dog. "You know, next week I'll cook y'all dinner for all your help" she smiled and clapped her hands as if she had just thought up the idea. Jason's eyes lit up and the men of Bon Temps stopped and cheered. Taking that as a yes, Antoinette grinned. "I know y'all have your own jobs and lives. So run along, and I'll contact y'all for dinner next week. Bring your families," she said shooing them in the sweetest way she could think off.

"If you need any more help, just ask," each one of the them said in their own way as they left.

Watching them leave Antoinette moved slowly into her newly acquired house. It was large and roomy enough that she could hide everything she was up to and still look like the upstanding citizen. She sat down on the large white leather sofa that looked majestic in the brightly lit front reception room. Clicking her fingers everything that was still in boxes moved around the house, sorting themselves out. Shelving moved soundlessly through the house to places where she wanted it. Soon enough the layout reminded her a familiar home she had once lived centuries ago.

Gold trimmed portraits covered the walls. Modern rustic furniture filled every room. The dinning room had a large dark solid wood table that could hold twelve people. Antoinette leaned her head back. The only boxes boxes that weren't unpacked had been carried by her into the basement. Ten human bodies that were being kept alive and ready to be bled out when her supplies were down. A smile rested on her lips. She clicked her fingers and a glass of rich red wine appeared. Taking a sip she planned her next move.


	3. Chapter 2

That night Sookie sat in her small battered car waiting outside the Compton house. The front door opened and Antoinette stepped out in skin tight jeans and fitted leather jacket. Her reddish hair hung low around her shoulders. As Antoinette waltzed closer to the car a smile raised on her lips. "Evenin' Sookie," she said as she walked around to the passenger side. As she climbed in Antoinette put the seat belt on and smiled at Sookie, "Any does and don't I should know about?" she asked.

"Just make sure you're close enough to the door to run" Sookie warned as she started the engine.

Antoinette watched Sookie as she drove. The girl was nervous and not very talkative. Compared to their first meeting, Sookie had closed down. That wouldn't do. But Antoinette stayed quiet, making sure that Sookie could grieve Bill Compton before another body dropped.

The car journey was longer with the silence but they got to shreveport soon enough. Sookie pulled up outside Fangtasia and stepped out. Anna followed suit and eyed the building. It was going to become hers, she could feel it in her bones. "Lead the way then, Sook" she said turning back to the blonde. Sookie sighed and led the way inside. Without knocking they entered.

The Vampires were hissing and threatening as they entered. The tall blonde Vampire caught Antoinette's attention. He was definitely the eldest in the room. Sookie moved around confidently. "What are you doing here?" asked a blonde female Vampire.

"This is Antoinette, she told me she has a proposition for you," Sookie said, "She's pretty persuasive". Antoinette hated that introduction and visually grimaced.

"And what is this proposition?" Eric asked. Direct, Anna like that.

"I'm losing business with all the Vampire businesses being shut down. I'm willing to buy this place, put in under my name and you continue to run it" Antoinette said moving behind the bar as if she already owned the place.

"How are you losing business?" Eric asked. Antoinette looked at Sookie. One small click on her fingers hidden below the bar, had Sookie walking into the restrooms.

Once the doors had closed. Antoinette turned her attention back onto the Vampire. "I sell human blood. I keep them alive but brain dead. The blood I sell is as fresh as when they are first bitten. I used to sell it under the tables to Vampire establishments in Chicago and New Orlenes, but they are being closed down as well," she replied. She leaned forwards, her cleavage was on full display, "So here's my proposition, I buy your bar from you. You manage it with a 50/50 cut and we sell my merchandise".

"Eric…" the blonde female vampire spoke out.

"I'm talking with the owner," Antoinette snapped back.

"You better not be thinking you can talk to me like that," the vampire answered. Antoinette straightened.

"I believe I can, when I'm between you and death" she smiled at her.

"Pam, go see what is keeping Sookie," Eric said. The vampire glared at him then walked away. Eric turned to Antoinette and moved to sit down. "You'll pay have the repairs needed?" he asked.

"I'm thinking of a whole new look," Antoinette smiled, her tiny sharp incisors lengthened ever so slightly.

Tara stared at the woman behind the bar. Her eyes stayed on Eric unblinking. It had been a good ten minutes since she last blinked. Sookie was still in the wash rooms as was Pam. "She ain't human," Tara said out loud catching Nora's and Eric's attention.

"How can you tell?" Nora asked.

"Ever seen a human that hasn't blinked for ten minutes straight? Because I haven't" Tara said leaning against the bar. A chuckle left the woman's lips.

"You best go get your Vampire because Sookie Stakehouse ain't moving until we figure this out, _Monsieur_ " Antoinette said.

Before anything else happened Eric had the stranger by the neck over the edge of the bar. "What did you do to Sookie?" he roared down at her. Within seconds Eric was on his back on the floor with the woman leaning over him.

"Now, is that anyway to treat a guest?" she teased. "What language would you understand better, English, French or maybe your native high German tongue?" Eric's eyes widened. He struggled to move against her hold. "You see, you are going to let me buy this bar and you are going to manage it so I can sell the blood bags I have because otherwise I'll do the same thing I did to Bill to you" she whispered making sure only he could hear.

"What are you?" he growled up at her.

"Oh, _Cherie_, in your long life have you never met one of my kind?" she let her voice go husky. "For now on I'm your demon and…" her eyes lifted to Nora, "Your Lilith, the first vampire, was nothing more than an experiment to see how much damage she could cause on earth".

"No, Lilith will save us" Nora said again.

Antoinette moved off Eric and release her hold on him. He quickly regained his footing. Anna's eyes stayed on Nora. "_Vous n'êtes rien de plus qu'un enfant_", _You are nothing more than an child, _She said looking at the dark haired vampiress. "That creature was given false hope just as humans were. That Lilith believed she was god because she was the only one of her kind. Then she made more and more. And soon you took over. But you are nothing more than a demon plaything. One thought…" Antoinette touch her head, "from me and you are dead. I may not be able to kill you with my bare hands but I always find ways".

"Threatening us makes you no more than those blood-bags out there," spat the blonde Vampire as she stepped out of the wash rooms.

"No, but instead of killing you and trying to wipe you out I'm trying to let you all live".

"Why should we trust you?" Eric asked.

"Like you trust anyone," Antoinette answered back moving closer to him, "You are the prime example of a Vampire. No trust, little feeling, ruthlessness. That's the killer in you. But you all have one weakness, human weakness. Attachment." Her hand rested against his chest as she walked around him like a serpent ready to constrict. "The blood I supply will make y'all stronger" she said allowing her voice to sound more local, "Centuries old human blood, from bodies that have been kept alive, and true royals at that. I found that richly fed people always tasted better."

As she retreated from Eric Antoinette moved towards the bar where Tara stood. "You're still practically human," she sniffed in disgust. Her eyes moved back to Eric, "Do we have a deal? I own, you sell".

"Deal" Eric answered before anyone could interject.

"_Wunderbar_" she exclaimed in German. Her fingers clicked and the walls stripped themselves of the dull colours. Black vine like patterns appeared along white walls. The lights became brighter. The thrown lifted and became more regal. "I'll run it during the day for humans. A small café. It will close at three in the afternoon and open at nine. After that you open at ten at night and close at three."

"Isn't it little too bright?" Pam asked.

Antoinette ignored her and clicked her fingers again. A scroll appeared and let it float towards Eric. "Sign with blood. Blood debts can't be broken unless I decide it,"

Tara glared that the red head as Eric read the scroll. Pam however tapped her foot impatiently. The red head moved from where she had been standing to admire her work on the walls. Antoinette, loved the regal air she had given the place. It may be bright but old vampires would be more attracted to the place and humans wouldn't be so inclined to dress Gothic to attract young ones. "Are you going to sign it?" She asked smoothly as she ran her hand along the back of the pale throne. Her blue eyes watched Eric Northman closely. His eyes landed on hers as his fangs descended. Her smile widened as he pierced his thumb and pushed it onto the scroll

Life flooded her system. Her skin became ever so slightly darker in tone. Her irises reddened and her fangs descended. "Now, time for the rules," She smirked.


End file.
